I touch myself
by RoyNoboy
Summary: Entre la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano Rukia no tiene tiempo para descubrir su sexualidad, Keigo y Mizuiro se encargan de enseñarle ciertas cosas a la Shinigami, no se engañen es Ichiruki! Mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Kubo Tite** trolleador sama, yo solo los pido prestado para hacer cochinadas… no me juzquen e.e

**I touch Myself**

Ichigo entró a su pieza, se acostó en la cama pensando en quien sabe que, cuando de pronto unos sonidos bajos parecidos a gemidos empezaron a salir del armario...

Acercó la oreja y escuchó claramente los sonidos...

Esa es es ru ru rukia?! -toco la puerta del armario y grito rukia! Qué haces!

Me estoy masturbando- respondió la pelinegra- espera que termine!

Pasados unos minutos Rukia abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su amigo peli naranja en el suelo con los ojos blancos sobre un charco de sangre -rukia se preocupo- sin saber que toda esa sangre provenía de la hemorragia nasal al escucharla decir -Me estoy masturbando-

Lo golpeo para hacerlo entrar en razón y funcionó!

Ichigo se despertó y miró a rukia, esta estaba tranquila, y se dijo: al parecer estaba soñando jajajaja y se rio en voz alta, Rukia al escucharlo reír se le fue la preocupación y dijo: cual era tu necedad niñato! En esta casa uno no puede tocarse tranquila!

Ante esta revelación ichigo cayo en cuenta que no había estado soñando...

Eegh Rukia, de que hablas? Se puede saber exactamente que estabas haciendo? Dijo Ichigo al pensar que Rukia se refería a otra cosa y se estaba equivocando de palabra..

Te dije que me estaba masturbando -dijo la pelinegra sin pudor-

Pero se puede saber a que te refieres? Dijo el dueño de la habitación.

Mnm bueno Ichigo tu sabes no? Mizuiro y Keigo me dijeron que los hombres también lo hacen.

Que Mizuiro y Keigo te dijeron queeeee?

Bueno como no fuiste a la escuela y me obligaste a mi a ir y los demás tambien faltaron me vi forzada a almorzar con ellos dos y bueno paso esto:

_**Inicio flashback**_

Ooh mizuiro y keigo sí vinieron, deben estar en la azotea almorzando.

Hola como están? Puedo almorzar con ustedes. Respondió mizuiro: claro Kuchiki-san con una amplia sonrisa.

Se dispusieron a comer pero rukia vio algo que tenia Keigo a su espalda, era una revista, la tomó porque le gustaba leer revistas del mundo humano pero se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver que era...

Kuchiki-san noooo! dijo Mizuiro para luego quedarse totalmente serio al ver como la chica examinaba la revista sin ninguna expresión, ya se le había pasado el asombro de ver tantos hombres desnudos.

Mizuiro le preguntó etto kuchiki- san puedes darme la revista? Ella respondió: claro pero antes dime que es esto? Señalando una imagen de la revista en donde un hombre sostenía su pene con una expresión de placer y con pequeñas gotas blancas en su torso y al fondo una chica o chico ( en realidad no sabía que era) lo miraba totalmente roja.

Mizuiro contesto serenamente y le dijo: se está masturbando.

Ahh ya dijo Rukia y empezó a comer su obento , ambos chicos creyeron que el momento incomodo había terminado... Pero luego de unas cuantas mordidas a sus almuerzos rukia rompió el silencio y dijo: qué es masturbarse?

Ambos expulsaron la comida de sus bocas y dijeron al unísono -QUÉEEEE?

En un momento maduro Keigo tomo la palabra y dijo: bueno es cuando una persona se da placer a si mismo y bueno también sirve para liberar stress.

A yaa! Y siguió comiendo, para luego preguntar nuevamente pero esta vez preguntó y cómo se hace?

Mizuiro y Keigo ahora estaban más serios y se miraban, bueno Rukia dijo mizuiro mira en esta imagen el esta tomando su pene ves? Ella musito : y solo hacen eso? (la curiosidad aumentaba)

No, dijo ahora el castaño y prosiguió además de tomarlo lo mueven de arriba a abajo haciendo una muestra gráfica con sus manos.

Mnnnn y las mujeres también lo pueden hacer? Como no tenemos pene xD -Rukia

Sí, pero es un poco diferente. -Mizuiro-

Y como lo hacen? -Rukia -

En realidad no lo sé, espera Kuchiki-san -sale Mizuiro corriendo y deja a sus compañeros en la azotea-

El silencio reinaba entre ambos chicos pero el peli chocolate rompió la incomodidad y sacó nuevamente su lado maduro y le preguntó a la chica: nadie nunca te a hablado de sexualidad? La otra respondió: no, pero tampoco nunca me interesó en realidad no tenia mucho tiempo entre la sociedad de... la escuela y mi familia no tengo tiempo para mi.

Kuchiki-san y tienes alguien que te gusta?

Creo que sí, (Esta parte no la contó a su amigo Ichigo) pero no creo que esa persona sienta lo mismo -Rukia

Por si acaso es alguien con el cabello naranja y de mal humor? Keigo-

Como lo sabes? -Rukia-

Murmuró Keigo para si mismo: que si no es el, seria muy triste... (esto no lo escuchó Rukia) luego dijo en voz alta: es que hacen una linda pareja!

Rukia se sonrojó y no pudo evitar golpearlo fuertemente en el hombro (fin de la omisión)

Mizuiro regresó y trajo unos papeles que le entrego a Rukia. Aquí tienes! Una guía por pasos para masturbarte (lo dijo totalmente sonrojado)

Gracias Mizuiro! Pero donde lo conseguiste? -Rukia-

Entré al salón de informática busqué la info y lo imprimí, espero que te sirva -Mizuiro-

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Y asi fue que aprendí el arte de darse placer! Le dijo al peli naranja.

Ichigo ya no supo que decir, solo pudo decir descansa e.e y salio del cuarto para tomar un baño, las explicaciones de Rukia le estaban dando calor...

Como Mizuiro y Keigo se atrevían a hablarle de eso a Rukia! Pero si ella no sabia nada de eso sólo puede significar que Byakuya nunca le hablo de ello... Pero tampoco estos dos son los indicados para hablar de eso con Rukia, creo que debo hablar con Urahara -se dijo Ichigo para si mismo al entrar a la ducha- de pronto una extraña sensación se fue propagando por su cuerpo mientras pensaba en los ruidos que hacia Rukia al _tocarse.._

El agua está fría pero aun tengo una extraña calor... Mnmn Rukia todo lo que me haces pensar... Tendré que hacerlo, seria muy incomodo que te despertaras teniéndola a ella en la habitación además tengo mucho tiempo que no lo hago, rukia nunca nos deja solos - se dijo mirando su entre pierna-

Dejando el agua caer por su cuerpo con una mano sobre la pared del baño fue bajando su mano poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro y cerro los ojos -se imagino a rukia abrazada a su espalda y que con sus manos empezaba a acariciar su torso y bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su sexo- abrió los ojos y noto que ya estaba erecto, -sonrió- tan solo con pensarte mira lo que despiertas en mi... Volvió a cerrar los ojos- con la mano que tenia en su miembro empezó un pequeño va y ven, de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacia arriba gimiendo por lo bajo diciendo Ru Ru Rukia... Aumento el va y ven pudo notar el líquido pre seminal ya que el mismo hacia que su gran miembro se le resbalara de la mano, siguió arriba , abajo arriba abajo rukia rukia rukia hasta que no pudo más y se derramó contra la pared del baño -soy un pervertido-

**Lo dejo así o le enseñamos más cosas a Rukia? Acepto sugerencias!**


	2. Chapter 2 Las Noches

La noche pasaba lenta, sólo podía pensar en los sucesos de la tarde, Rukia en serio estaba pasando la etapa de la adolescencia a sus 150 años y entonces, solo entonces cayó en cuenta que eso significaba que toda su vida la chica shinigami a estado ocupada salvando a los demás y por ello no tenía tiempo para si misma...

Ru ru Rukia entonces deber ser VIRGEEEN!

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, tenía dos sentimientos: uno era sorpresa y el otro alegría al saber que nadie le ha _hecho el amor _a la shinigami, a **su shinigami.**

Ichigo pensó que podría dormir a gusto gracias a su reciente descubrimiento, lo cual le despejaba la duda que tenía sobre ¿cuál era la relación que existía entre Renji y Rukia? Entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse! Pero un pensamiento furtivo acaparó su mente, Keigo y Mizuiro le estaban enseñando a Rukia lo que él quería enseñarle!

En ese momento entro Rukia y le dijo a Ichigo -voy a dormir aquí.

Durante esos segundos en la mente del pelinaranja aparecieron todas las poses en las cuales podía entrar y salir de la menuda chica.

Hey ichigo? Estás de acuerdo, tu padre dice que no hay problema, hoy hable con él y le dije q no tenia privacidad en el cuarto de tus hermanas y qué como el ya sabe mi naturaleza de shinigami y el sabe que nosotros sabemos que el también lo es, llegué a la conclusión: que el siempre supo que yo dormía en tu guarda ropas, y acepto gustoso ^.^

En ese momento Ichigo por primera vez quiso abrazar a su pervertido padre...

La noche paso con aparente tranquilidad a excepción de la furtiva erección del chico a media noche.

-Mierda! Por gusto me sacudi antes de dormir (ya se había masturbado porqué sabia que dormir de nuevo en la misma habitación con rukia despertaba cierto sentimiento) se paro tratando de no hacer ruido y se dirigió al baño, allí repitió la operación, regreso y se acostó pero antes revisó que la shinigami siguiera dormida y siguiendo la noche, todo fue normal.

Ichigo se despertó extrañado, por primera vez en miles de año su padre no lo estaba despertando con una patada voladora o cualquier otra forma no tradicional.

Bajo a desayunar y se encontró con su padre tomando café con una extraña seriedad en su rostro, lo cual extrañó mucho al chico, tomo asiento y se dispuso a comer tostadas con mermelada. Su padre bajo la taza y le dijo

-Rukia está creciendo- ichigo solo hizo una bulla extraña porque tenía la boca llena, isshin volvió a hablar pero esta vez dijo -rukia me estuvo preguntando sobre el sexo...

Ichigo soltó todo el contenido de su boca sobre su padre, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y totalmente serio... Y prosiguió, pues sí, me pregunto...

**Comienzo flashback**

Le quería preguntar algo Isshin Kurosaki

Dime hija mía, pregúntame lo que quieras, por la mirada de rukia sabia que le preguntaría algo importante y el hecho de que ella viniera a él, era algo increíble, porque sentía que la pequeña lo veía como un ente de confianza a diferencia de como lo veían sus tres hijos, pero nada lo había preparado para las preguntas de la chica.

-Ishinn tu amabas mucho a Masaki?

-Sí y mucho.

-tuvieron tres hijos fruto de ese amor no?

-claro que sí mis amados tres hijos, aunque ellos no me amen... U.u

**Y aquí vienen las preguntas xD **

-su primera vez fue con Mazaki?

-O.o ¿a qué te refieres rukia –chan?, lo dijo para saber si se refería a **eso.**

-¿Si ella fue la primera mujer con la que tuvo sexo?

-o.o emnmmnm... Se ruborizo y dijo que sí, ¿ pero Rukia porque lo preguntas?

-tengo 150 años y hasta hace poco fue que me detuve a pensar en la sexualidad, nunca tengo tiempo para mí, hasta hace poco supe que era masturbarse, unos amigos de Ichigo me explicaron y me sentí tan ignorante...

- mnmnm ya veo Rukia -chan (asi que rukia quiere tener la charla de padre-hija conmigo ^.^ ) dime ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué se siente?

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Tener relaciones y más cuando es con la persona que amas

-Bueno es algo hermoso, no solo es el contacto físico sino también que en ese momento llegas a ser uno con esa persona, es una sensación increíble.

- Y de ¿ahí nacen los bebes no? ¿Cuántas veces es necesario hacerlo para tener un bebé?

- Con una vasta.

- Entonces ¿tú y Masaki solo lo hicieron dos veces e.e? (teniendo en cuenta que yuzu y Karin son gemelas)

- Nooo, bueno se me olvidaba explicarte algo importante, la principal función del sexo es procrear ¿no? Pero también está el placer y para evitar sobre poblar el mundo existen métodos de anticoncepción, están los condones, las pastillas anticonceptivas y las operaciones.

- Entonces se puede tener sexo miles de veces sin tener que procrear necesariamente :o Waoo

-En efecto Rukia-chan, espera aquí un momento, salió corriendo y llegó donde Rukia y le entregó un condón de los que tenía en la clínica, - esto es un condón, consérvalo, quiero nietos pero sería irresponsable de mi parte no darte las armas luego de esta charla.

-gracias ^.^

Fin del flashback

Ichigo no podía creer lo q había escuchado, Rukia, condones, sexo en un mismo tema... Además su papá le dio condones, que coño le pasa, ahora con quien ella lo va a usar... Con Renji, de seguro si Rukia se lo pide el muy tarado dirá q sí, si se nota que le tiene ganas...pero también estaban los malditos de Keigo y Mizuiro, el primero por pervertido y el segundo porque le gustas las mujeres mayores y Rukia es mucho más que mayor...

Eeh y donde está Rukia?

- Salió a comprar unas cosas

-Mnnnm, me voy a mi habitación ( por cierto es sábado y no hay clases los sábados ps xD)

Rukia regreso a la tarde ya casi noche (se había pasado por la tienda de Urahara también) como siempre con su cara de nada, con las compras y un par de revistas, le dijo a Isshin que después se las pagaba y subió al cuarto del pelinaranja.

Entro e hizo un ruido que parecía un saludo él respondió igual.

Pocos minutos después Yuzu los llamo para cenar, comieron charlaron con la familia y luego se fueron a _su cuarto._

Ella se metió en el armario y le dijo que dejaría la pueda corrediza abierta porque hacía mucha calor, saco sus revistas que en realidad eran mangas y se puso a leer...

Ichigo le entró curiosidad al ver q su amiga comenzaba a sonrojarse y que se quedaba más de cinco minutos viendo una misma página

-Ehh ¿Rukia qué lees? En realidad quería preguntar ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Un manga

-Es obvio que es un manga, pero ¿De qué se trata?

-En realidad no lo sé

-Como que no sabes, se paro y se dirigió hacia el armario y le quitó el manga. Mala idea...

-Empezó a leer en voz alta y poco a poco fue bajando la voz… - _Me encanta así, más fuerte Kaato, por favor que ya casi me ven_... **Era un manga hard yaoi **, soltó el manga y se lo devolvió a la shinigami.

-¿Lo entendiste?

-Sí

-Pues explícame idiota!

Ichigo no sabía dónde meterse, primero vio esa imagen perturbadora de dos hombres dándose duro, segundo Rukia quería q le explicara por qué dos hombre se estaban cojiendo...

-No entiendo como dos hombres pueden tener sexo, tal vez a esto se referían Kei... pero ichigo la interrumpió

-Cómo verás los hombres tienen pene y no vagina ¿no? Para acortar las cosas el chico en pocas palabras le dijo que los hombres se cojian por el culo xD

¿Y eso es placentero? La chica pensó sólo para ella: - Si por ahí es por donde se cag... Ichigo interrumpió su momento de reflexión.

-En realidad no lo sé, pero si lo hacen es porque se siente bien... Emnm Rukia y ¿Porqué compraste eso? Dijo mirando la revista.

-Vi a un grupo de niñas comprado varias revistas y le pedí al encargado que me vendiera algo de lo que las niñas compraban alegremente y resulto ser esto...

Ichigo seguía mirando las expresiones de Rukia al pasar las páginas del manga _hard yaoi_, las miradas de la chica se debatían entre asombro e incredulidad.

Y de pronto la alarma hollow se activo, sin más ambos chicos salieron pitando de sus cuerpos, Ichigo lo dejo en la cama pero Rukia dejo el suyo con medio cuerpo dentro del armario y la otra mitad fuera, le colgaba el torso de la cintura para abajo, sus manos colgaban junto con su cabeza .

Acabaron con los hollows y ya se dirijan a casa pero en cierto momento un hollow pervertido le arrebató a la chica la parte baja de su kimono de shinigami y solo la dejo con la parte superior que poco le tapaba los muslos y en la parte trasera dejaba ver el final de su contorneado trasero.

En algún momento Ishida y Chad se incorporaron a la batalla, cuando terminaron Ichigo notó como Chad de estrellaba con un poste mientras fijaba su mirada en algo, más bien en algo de alguien, cuando sigue la mirada de su amigo se encuentra con la shinigami de espalda agachada haciendo el entierro de alma a el sujeto que los hollows atormentaban, vuelve a mirar a sus amigos y nota como una hemorragia nasal comienza a brotar del Quincy. Continuara…


End file.
